213 Older Road
by Jotunn-Ray
Summary: Ginga et ses amis on eu l'idée brillante d'aller explorer une maison supposée hantée. Sauf que voilà, quand on vous dit de partir d'un endroit, il vaut mieux écouter le maître des lieux. Sinon, on fini six pieds sous terre. WARNING : Violence et gore.


**Je ne sais pas pourquoi ce fandom ne m'inspire que des trucs glauques.**

 **Encore une fois, c'est dédié à Northerm qui me supporte à chaque fois que je lui envoie un message pour lui dire que je vais encore tuer des personnages. Soutenez là, la pauvre.**

 **Warning : Y'a du gore. Venez pas vous plaindre, vous êtes prévenus :3**

 **213 OLDER ROAD**

« - Je continue à penser que c'est une mauvaise idée, marmonna Madoka en traînant son sac derrière elle.

-Ne soit pas rabat-joie, ça va être marrant ! »

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel. Marrant ? Ils avaient une drôle de conception de l'amusement. Elle souffla un peu quand sa valise s'accrocha à une pierre et elle dût la soulever. Pourquoi elle avait accepté de venir, déjà ?

L'excursion avait commencé par un pari stupide, comme la plupart des conneries que les garçons s'acharnaient à faire les unes après les autres. Cette fois si, Masamune avait défié Ginga de passer une nuit au 213 Older Road. La rumeur courrait que l'ancien manoir était le plus hanté de la ville. L'accès y était bien évidement interdit, ce qui n'avait fait que conforter Ginga dans sa décision. Les deux zigotos avaient ensuite invité Ryuto, de passage en ville. Comme il était un féru d'exploration urbaine, il avait accepté tout de suite. Enfin, Tsubasa avait décidé de venir surveiller tout ce petit monde, et puis il y avait elle, Madoka, qui ne savait même pas pourquoi elle était ici. Ses amis étaient épuisants.

« - J'aurais aimé que Kenta puisse venir.

\- Pas de chance. On l'invitera la prochaine fois ?

\- Parce que vous comptez faire vos conneries encore longtemps ?

\- Hé, les pipelettes ! Les interrompis Ryuto qui marchait un peu en avant du groupe. On est arrivés ! »

Du doigt, il désigna la silhouette sombre du manoir qui se dressait devant eux. Immense, datant probablement du dix-huitième siècle, il ressemblait à tout point aux maisons hantées des films. La nuit qui tombait projetait une ombre qui s'étendait jusqu'à l'autre bout de la rue. La plupart des fenêtres semblaient condamnées par des planches en bois. Une barrière entourait la propriété, agrémente de panneaux interdisant l'accès.

« - C'est géant, sourit Ginga.

\- C'est glauque, répliqua Madoka.

\- Eh, regardez. Pourquoi la fenêtre est toute noire ?

\- Quelle fenêtre ? »

En plissant les yeux, Tsubasa réussit à comprendre de quoi parlait son ami. Au deuxième étage, une fenêtre ainsi qu'un pan de mur étaient couvert d'une substance noire qu'il n'eu pas de mal à reconnaître.

« - Ce sont des traces de suie. Il y a dût y avoir un incendie à cet étage il y a quelques années. On ferait mieux de ne pas y monter, ça pourrait être dangereux. »

Pour une fois raisonnable, ils hochèrent la tête. S'ils pouvaient éviter de passer à travers le plancher et de tomber de deux étages, ils s'en passeraient. Tout excités, les garçons grimpèrent à la barrière et redescendirent de l'autre côté pour que les autres leur envoie les sacs. Une fois tout le monde du bon côté, Masamune prit la parole.

« - Qu'est ce qu'on explore en premier ? Le jardin ou la maison ?

\- La nuit tombe, il va commencer à faire froid. On devrait aller à l'intérieur. »

La porte était dotée d'un heurtoir difforme, qui avait dût représenter un félin, dans le temps. Masamune rigola un peu en voyant qu'il était couvert de toiles d'araignées. Personne n'avait dût y toucher depuis des années. La porte était également condamnée par une large planche, mais les efforts combinés de Ryuto et Tsubasa en vinrent vite à bout. La porte s'ouvrit avec un grincement de fin du monde.

« - On dirait un film d'horreur, gloussa Masamune en entrant. »

L'odeur de renfermé faisait fit froncer Tsubasa du nez. Devant eux s'étendait un immense vestibule. Deux grands escaliers montaient dans les étages, séparés par une large porte entrouverte. Le tout était bien entendu couvert de poussière et de toiles d'araignées. Leurs pas raisonnèrent dans le silence de la bâtisse plongée dans l'obscurité.

Ils décidèrent d'explorer en priorité le rez-de-chaussée, au moins pour se débarrasser de leurs sacs. Derrière la larme porte, ils découvrirent un salon non moins large. Une grande cheminé était incrustée dans le mur, et des dizaines d'étagères croulant de vieux volumes recouvraient les murs. Devant la cheminée était installés de nombreux fauteuils, recouverts par des draps blancs. Toute la salle ou presque était recouverte d'un tapis si épais qu'il étouffait le moindre de leurs pas.

« - Wow…

-Ça devait être magnifique avant d'être abandonné, fit remarquer Madoka en s'avançant parmi les meubles.

\- Eh, regardez ! Une tête d'élan empaillée ! »

Pendant que Ginga et Masamune allaient faire l'imbécile devant le trophée, Tsubasa et Ryuto continuèrent leur exploration du salon. Au dessus de leur tête, un lustre en cristal brilla sous le feu de leurs lampes-torches.

« - C'est le grand luxe…

\- C'est un manoir. Ça devait appartenir à une famille riche. »

Ryuto hocha la tête et posa son sac sur le tapis, ce qui souleva un petit nuage de poussière. Il retira les draps des meubles, faisant apparaître des fauteuils qui avaient l'air diablement confortables, un buffet qui s'avéra rempli de vaisselle et une petite table basse.

« - On pourrais s'installer là, vous en pensez quoi ?

-Ça me paraît bien, confirma Ginga en hochant la tête. On peut mettre les draps par terre pour éviter de dormir sur le tapis. Y'a des grosses tâches dessus. »

En y regardant de plus près, Masamune pus effectivement repérer de grosses tâches sombres sous ses pieds. Mais avec la pénombre, impossible de déterminer leur provenance. Peut être simplement l'âge.

« - On pourrait ouvrir les fenêtres ? Sinon on va mourir étouffés par la poussière. »

Madoca et Masamune arrachèrent les quelques planches qui bloquaient les fenêtres et les ouvrirent en grand, laissant l'air frai pénétrer la maison pour la première fois depuis des années.

« - Hé, il y a une fontaine dans le jardin.

-Une fontaine ?

-Ouais, un bassin avec un truc qui rejette de l'eau au milieu. Mais je crois qu'elle est à sec.

-De toute façon, il fait trop froid pour jouer dans l'eau. »

Le temps qu'ils détaillent le jardin du regard, les autres avaient installé un camp de fortune et dépliaient leurs sacs de couchages sur les draps. Entre ça et le tapis moelleux, ils avaient presque l'impression de dormir sur un lit de camp.

La suite de l'exploration fut annoncée par Ginga. Ils passèrent par les cuisines, où étaient encore pendus des ustensiles en cuivres ternes. Ils ne trouvèrent rien dans les placards, si ce n'était des crottes de souris sèches. Après examen du robinet, l'eau n'était pas non plus reliée. Heureusement qu'ils avaient pensé à prendre des bouteilles.

Très vite, ils avaient fait le tour et se retrouvèrent à nouveau dans le vestibule, face aux deux grands escaliers. Ils grincèrent sous leurs pas comme si on les torturait, et ils arrivèrent finalement au premier étage.

« - C'est tellement grand. Combien vous pensez qu'il y ait de pièces ?

\- Aucune idée ! »

Le couloir était lui aussi recouvert par un tapis. Au mur pendaient des porte-bougies et des tableaux voilés par la poussière. Curieuse, Madoka en essuya un, qui révéla le portait d'une jeune fille au fin visage bien qu'abîmé par les années.

« - C'est qui, à votre avis ?

\- Peut être une des habitants, suggéra Tsubasa en éclairant le joli visage. Regarde ses vêtements. Ce tableau à au moins cent ans.

\- Elle était jolie, en tout cas. Je me demande ce qu'elle est devenue. »

L'argenté haussa les épaules. Peut importe qui s'était, elle devait être mort vu l'âge du tableau. Ils continuèrent leur chemin, aidés par des portes déverrouillées. Ils croisèrent essentiellement des chambres, qui avaient l'air habitable en dehors de la poussière et des toiles d'araignées. Ils trouvèrent aussi ce qui ressemblait à un bureau, mais débarrassé de tout ses papiers de livres.

« - Il est nul cet étage, commenta Ginga en baillant. On passe au deuxième ?

-On ne devrait pas, le gronda gentiment Tsubasa. C'est trop dangereux.

-On restera sur le côté qui n'a pas brûlé, insista Masamune. On ne devrait pas risquer grand-chose ! »

Vaincu, Tsubasa soupira et ils rebroussèrent chemin pour monter d'un étage. Tout semblait en plus mauvais état ici –il y avait même un trou dans le planché ! La première porte leur réserva une salle d'eau ancienne, avec une baignoire en métal. Une sourit s'en échappa en couinant et fila par un trou dans le mur.

« - J'espère qu'il y a pas de rats. »

Ils firent fuir une colonie de cafard en ouvrant la pièce suivante. Madoka poussa un cri aigu et se réfugia derrière Ryuto. Elle détestait ces bestioles ! Une fois la frayeur passée, ils s'avancèrent dans un débarra rempli à craquer.

« - C'est essentiellement des vieilles babioles, observa Tsubasa après un rapide coup d'œil. Des lampes, des meubles…

\- Eh, regardez ça ! »

Ils se tournèrent vers Masamune qui ressortait d'un carton, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Dans ces mains, il tenait une planche en bois gravées de lettres et de chiffres.

« - C'est une planche de Ouija !

-Dites moi que je rêve, soupira Madoca. Repose ça où tu l'as trouvé !

-Pourquoi ? Ça pourrait être marrant ! Et puis ce n'est pas comme si ça allait manquer à quelqu'un ce vieux machin. »

Ne trouvant rien à y redire, la jeune fille abandonna. De toute façon, dès qu'il avait une idée en tête… Les autres pièces ne leurs en apprirent pas plus, sans compter celle qu'ils ne réussirent pas à ouvrir. Tsubasa évoqua le fait qu'il y avait sûrement quelque chose qui coinçait, mais même en regardant dans la serrure, ils ne réussirent pas à voir. Finalement, il y eu un haussement d'épaule général et ils redescendirent, l'argenté refusant catégoriquement qu'ils mettent les pieds du côté de l'incendie.

* * *

« -Au fait, demanda Ryuto alors qu'ils mangeaient leurs sandwichs, pourquoi on dit que cette maison est hantée ?

\- C'est vrai que tu n'es pas du coin, réfléchit Ginga en mâchonnant son hamburger froid. Tu n'as jamais entendu l'histoire. »

Ils étaient rassemblés dans le salon, à la lueur de la lampe à pétrole trouvée dans les étages et de leurs lampes torches. Ils étaient dans la maison depuis une heure, et mis à part les cafards, ils n'avaient vraiment rien croisé d'effrayant. Décevant.

« - Non, jamais. Vous me racontez ?

\- Ça date d'il y a plus de vingt ans, commença Masamune en s'essuyant la bouche. Une famille est venue s'installer ici après que la maison soit restée inhabitée pendant quelques années.

-Il y avait déjà des rumeurs, comme plein de gens étaient mort ici depuis un siècle et qu'ils erraient en attendant de pouvoir rejoindre l'autre monde.

\- Pas terrible comme situation.

-Nan, pas trop. Donc, ils se sont installés, jusqu'à ce qu'ils commencent à voir des trucs bizarres dans la maison. Des objets qui bougent, des portes qui claquent…

-Ça les a fait flipper, repris Masamune alors que l'auditoire était suspendu à ses lèvres. Alors ils se sont dit qu'ils allaient partir, sauf que la veille du déménagement, un type c'est introduit dans le manoir pour voir s'il y avait des choses à voler.

-Sauf qu'il s'est fait attrapé par le fils de la famille. Il a paniqué, l'a tué, et il s'est enfui. Ses parents l'on retrouvé mort le lendemain matin, et depuis, les gens disent l'avoir vu aux fenêtres de la maison.

-On a jamais retrouvé le type ? Demanda Ryuto, impressionné.

-Jamais en vingt ans, confirma Ginga. Et depuis, personne ne veut revenir habiter ici. »

 _Pas étonnant_ , songea Ryuto. Savoir qu'un ado c'était fait trucider devait refroidir les potentiels acheteurs.

« - Qui a commencé à raconter cette histoire ?

\- Je ne sais pas, soupira Masamune. C'est une vieille histoire. C'est ma mère qui me l'a racontée pour ne pas que je vienne jouer par ici quand j'étais enfant.

\- Mon père aussi, confirma Ginga d'un hochement de tête. Mais je pense que c'était parce qu'il avait peur qu'il y ait des serpents dans le jardin ou quelque chose du genre.

\- Vu la hauteur de l'herbe, ça m'étonnerait pas. »

Ils hochèrent tous la tête. Madoka était presque sûre que si elle entrait dans ces herbes, elle n'en ressortirait jamais !

Ils finirent tranquillement leur repas, et Masamune fini par ressortir sa planche d'Ouija. Quelques uns levèrent les yeux au ciel, mais le garçon argua que ça n'était pas une vraie aventure s'ils n'essayaient pas de convoquer les fantômes ! Moyennement convaincu, Tsubasa accepta tout de même de se joindre au cercle. Après tout, ils ne risquaient rien.

Masamune disposa la planche et ils se répartirent en cercle autours de la table.

« - Il faut que tout le monde mette son doigt sur le triangle en bois, là. Ça va bouger et montrer des lettres selon ce que les fantômes veulent nous dire.

-A condition qu'ils existent.

\- Rho, tait-toi, Madoka. Je serais le maître de cérémonie !

\- T'a déjà fait ça ?

-J'ai vu des vidéos sur youtube. »

Bon gré mal gré, ils éteignirent leurs lampes torches, restant simplement éclairés par la lampe à pétrole, qui renvoyait des ombres inquiétantes. Ryuto eu un frisson. Masamune semblait bien trop enthousiaste.

« -Nous sommes rassemblés se soir pour une expérience de contact avec des entités. Nous sollicitons la bienveillance de nos guides…

-Si guide il y a, marmonna Tsubasa qui était fatigué par cette mascarade.

-Chut !

\- … nous sollicitons la bienveillance de nos guides pour éloigner les entités malveillantes. Y-a-t-il un esprit désirant se faire connaître ? »

Ils attendirent dans un silence plutôt tendu. Au bout de quelques secondes, Tsubasa leva les yeux au ciel. Tout ça tait ridicule ! Comme si quelque chose allait mystérieusement faire bouger leur planchette. Un peu de rationalité, que diable…

« - Est-ce qu'une entité est présente dans cette maison ? Répéta Masamune.

-Esprit, est-tu là, gloussa Ryuto. »

D'autres rirent un peu en retours mais Masamune leur fit les gros yeux. Ils allaient gâcher la séance, avec leurs bêtises ! Il leur siffla de se taire quand la flamme de la lampe se mit à vaciller. Ça eu pour effet de les refroidir immédiatement.

« - R-Ryuto, arrête de souffler sur la lampe.

\- Mais ce n'est pas moi !

\- Esprit ? Retenta timidement Masamune. Est-ce que c'est toi ? »

Ils eurent une seconde de silence avant que sous leur doigt, la planchette n'aie un sursaut. Ils poussèrent un cri mais aucun ne réussit à bouger son doigt de la planche.

« -Qui c'est qui fait ça ? Demanda Madoka d'une voix aigue. Ce n'est pas drôle, les gars !

\- Ce n'est pas moi !

\- Elle bouge ! La planche bouge ! »

A la fois fascinés et terrifiés, ils regardèrent la planche se déplacer sur les lettres. Fébrile, Masamune attrapa une feuille pour noter les lettres désignées tours à tours par leur planche. « L » « O » « S »…

\- « Losers » ?

Un ricanement les fit sursauter. Ils se jetèrent des regards pour tenter de deviner d'où il venait, le cœur battant. Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ?!

« -Esp…

\- Oh, ferme là.

Ils firent un bon qui renversa la table. Assis sur le dos d'un des fauteuils, il y avait un…

« - F-f-fantôme ! »

L'esprit les regarda d'un air moqueur, comme si leur terreur était quelque chose de particulièrement amusant. Il avait tout d'un humain normal, si ce n'était qu'il était légèrement transparent et… Délavé, comme un linge aurait perdu ses couleurs à la machine. Néanmoins, on pouvait encore distinguer de longs cheveux verts, attachés dans le dos, de grands yeux bleus et de fines cicatrices qui descendaient le long de ses joues.

Il fallut bien une dizaine de secondes pour que l'un d'entre eux retrouve sa voix, choqués par l'apparition.

« - Tu es un f-fantôme ?

\- Sans déconner, fit l'autre une voix sarcastique. C'est le fait qu'on me voit à travers qui t'a mis sur la voie ? »

Mouché, le jeune homme referma la bouche alors que le sourire grognard de l'esprit s'élargissait. Eh bien, il n'était pas très gentil !

« - Alors tu es… mort ? Demanda timidement Ginga.

\- Evidement que je suis mort, répondit l'autre d'un ton agacé. Tu connais beaucoup de fantômes encore en vie ?

\- Oh… Désolé… »

Il haussa les épaules. Après tout, ça n'était pas comme s'ils pouvaient y faire quelque chose… Il détailla le groupe de ses yeux voilés. Ils semblaient ne pas en croire les yeux. Des idiots qui avaient crurent faire les malins en s'introduisant dans la maison, certainement… Il se leva et sauta sur le sol sans lever aucun nuage de poussière.

Lorsqu'il fut debout, le groupe pus détailler sa tenue. Vêtu comme un voyou, il portait un large manteau vert déchiré, un pantalon crème et un haut laissant apparaître son nombril. Mais le plus étonnant, c'était les marques sombres autours de sa gorge. Elles leurs inspirèrent un curieux malaise.

« - On ne vous à jamais dit qu'il ne fallait pas entrer ici ? Leur dit-il d'une voix qui ressemblait à un grondement.

-S-si, mais… On pensait que c'était une blague ! Ça n'existe pas, les fantômes ! »

Il leur adressa un regard qui voulait tout dire. Peu à peu remis de leur choc, les amis se sentaient de plus en plus curieux. Ça n'était pas tout les jours qu'on rencontrait un fantôme, après tout. Tsubasa se rassit convenablement et pris à son tours la parole.

« - Tu es… Kyoya Tategami, n'est ce pas ? »

Ledit Kyoya lui jeta un regard surpris. Il le connaissait ? Pourtant, il était presque sûr qu'il était mort depuis un bon bout de temps.

« - C'est le nom du garçon qui a été tué par un cambrioleur, continua l'argenté en sentant le regard de ses amis, celui qui a été étranglé il y a vingt ans…

\- Mon nom n'a plus vraiment d'importance, répondit l'esprit en haussant les épaules. »

L'espace d'un instant, il sembla complètement absent, et porta la main à son cou, où ses doigts recouvraient parfaitement les marques foncées qui tâchaient sa peau. Ginga frissonna. Il avait l'air si triste… Mais l'instant passa vite. Kyoya braqua sur eux son regard bleu qui semblait être empli de colère.

« - Vous n'auriez pas dût venir ici, cracha-t-il. Tout ce qu'on demande, c'est qu'on nous foute la paix ! »

Effrayés par la colère soudaine du revenant, les vivants n'osèrent pas piper un mot. Après les avoir tous dévisagés un par un, Kyoya sembla se calmer un peu et reprit sur un ton las.

« - Si j'étais vous, je me barrerais d'ici avant d'avoir des problèmes. »

Il leur jeta un dernier regard impénétrable avant de disparaître aussi vite qu'il était apparut.

Il fallut bien une minute entière avant qu'ils ne se reprennent. Choquée, Madoka s'accrocha au bras de Ryuto. Ils avaient tous le teint pâle et les mains tremblantes.

« - J'ai pas rêvé ? Demanda Madoka d'une voix tremblante. On a un bien vu un…

\- Un fantôme, oui… Je c-croit qu'il était réel…

\- On ne devrait pas l'écouter et partir ? Suggéra Ryuto d'un air mal assuré.

\- Tu plaisante ! »

Ils se tournèrent vers Masamune, qui avait l'air bien trop excité pour quelqu'un qui venait de voir un mort.

« - Toi tu plaisante, Masamune ! C'est un fantôme, qu'est ce qui se passera s'il voit qu'on reste et qu'il se met en colère ?

\- Il a dit « nous ».

\- Hein ?

\- Il a dit « nous », répéta le jeune homme. « Nous foutre la paix ». Donc il ne doit pas être le seul fantôme ici, non ?

-Mais c'est encore pire ! »

Désespérée, Madoka regarda Masamune secouer la tête. Quelque part au fond d'elle, elle se dit qu'il était complètement fou.

« - C'est une chance unique ! On pourra peut être enfin savoir pourquoi tout le monde pensait que la maison était hantée avant la mort de Kyoya !

\- S'il te plait, Masamune ! Je n'ai pas envie de rester ici…

\- Tu a peur ?

\- Evidement que j'ai peur, imbécile ! On vient de voir un fantôme !

\- Masamune a raison, intervint Ginga. »

Ils tournèrent la tête vers lui. Le rouquin semblait réfléchir intensément. Madoka crût qu'elle allait l'étrangler.

« - Ginga !

\- Les fantômes restent sur terre pour une raison, non ? Demanda le rouquin avant d'enchaîner. Souvent, c'est parce qu'ils ont quelque chose à terminer, enfin, c'est ce qui est dit dans les films… Peut être que si on aide Kyoya et les autres, ils pourraient passer de l'autre côté, non ?

-… C'est l'idée la plus stupide que j'ai jamais entendue.

\- Hé ! Réfléchissez un peu ! Ça fait vingt ans que Kyoya est mort ! S'il avait pus le faire tout seul, il l'aurait fait, non ? Alors il y a forcément quelque chose qui l'en empêche ! Vous aimeriez rester vingt ans à errer seul dans une maison lugubre, vous ? »

L'argument fit mouche et ils baissèrent la tête. C'es vrai que l'espace d'un instant, Kyoya avait semblé si las… ça faisait mal au cœur. Amis qu'est ce qu'ils pouvaient faire ? Ils n'étaient pas dans un film. Ils n'étaient que des adolescents qui avaient voulut se faire peur et avaient magnifiquement bien réussit…

« - Je… Continue à penser que c'est une mauvaise idée.

-Allez, Madoka, sourit Masamune. Si on ne peut rien faire, demain on s'en va, d'accord ? »

L'air toujours peu rassurée, la jeune fille hocha la tête.

* * *

Ils avaient conclu que le mieux, c'était de chercher les fantômes eux-mêmes. Idée stupide s'il en était. Minuit venait de sonner à la montre de Ginga, et ils n'avaient toujours aucune idée de comment aider ses âmes en peines. Madoka n'y tient plus elle se leva sous les yeux étonnés des garçons.

« -Où est ce que tu va ? Demanda Masamune qui s'acharnait sur leur planche d'Ouija.

\- Aux toilettes.

\- Tu sais qu'il n'y a pas d'eau, hein ?

\- Tait toi, Masamune ! »

Elle quitta la pièce sous le regard des autres. Ils avaient trouvé des toilettes en explorant le manoir. Il restait à espérer qu'ils étaient à sec –comme ça, tout s'écoulerait dans les canalisations tout seules. Non ?

Elle monta au premier étage et entra dans les toilettes. Elle en ressortit avec soulagement quelques minutes après. A la lueur de sa lampe torche, elle jeta un regard dans le couloir. Il y avait vraiment d'autres fantômes ici ? Combien ?

« - Salut ! »

Elle poussa un cri et se retourna vivement. La lumière de sa torche révéla le visage d'un petit garçon, souriant, habillé comme s'il sortait tout droit d'un film des années soixante. Il était aussi transparent que Kyoya. Voyant qu'il lui faisait peur, il la salua de la main sans s'approcher.

« - Je m'appelle Yû ! fit le fantôme avec un visage d'ange. Et toi, t'es qui ?

\- M-Madoka… Tu es… Un des amis de Kyoya ?

\- Kyoya ? Demanda le garçonnet avec l'air étonné. T'a rencontré Yoyo ? Mais il ne nous l'a pas dit ! Ce n'est pas gentil, ça !

\- Il n'a pas l'air gentil, sourit un peu la jeune fille. »

Il avait l'air gentil lui, ce petit roux aux grands yeux verts. Celui-ci haussa les épaules et croisa les bras derrière sa tête.

« - C'est parce qu'il attend quelqu'un qui viens pas ! Ça le rend tout grognon.

\- Quelqu'un ?

\- C'est pas important, balaya le petit garçon. Tu viens jouer avec moi ?

\- C'est-à-dire que… Mes amis m'attendent… »

Elle s'interrompit devant les yeux mouillés de l'enfant. Bon… S'absenter une demi-heure ne poserais pas de problèmes, si ?

* * *

« - Elle en met du temps, Madoka. Vous pensez qu'elle s'est perdue ? »

Masamune releva la tête de sa planche. Ryuto regardait la porte avec un air vaguement inquiet. Soupirant, il repoussa le bois qui ne lui servait plus à rien –les fantômes auraient pus lui dire d'aller se faire foutre que ça aurait été pareil.

« - Comment veut-tu qu'elle se perde ? Y'a que deux étages et le jardin, ici.

\- Elle c'est peut être paumé dans l'herbe en allant faire pipi. »

Ils se regardèrent et un discret sourire fleurit sur les lèvres. Finalement, Masamune se leva et fit craquer son dos avec un gémissement.

« - J'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes je vais la chercher ! Essayer de continuer. Peut être que ce n'est juste pas à moi qu'ils veulent parler. »

Il sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers le jardin par les cuisines. L'herbe haute brillait un peu à cause de l'humidité de la nuit. Au loin, il pouvait voir le mur qui encerclait les jardins, et le haut de la fontaine qui brillait sous la lueur de la lune.

« - Madoka ? »

Pas de réponse. Il soupira en pestant contre les geeks qui trouvaient ça marrant de jouer à cache-cache alors que d'autres travaillaient sérieusement, eux. Il s'avança dans les herbes, qui lui arrivaient facilement à la taille. Il espéra vaguement ne pas croiser de serpents.

« - Madoka ! »

Toujours rien. Il continua d'avancer en criant le nom de son ami. Au moment où il pensait abandonner ses recherches, il fit uns silhouette assise près de la fontaine et courut vers elle avec la ferme intention de l'engueuler.

« - Ah te voilà enfin Mado-»

Il s'arrêta, les yeux écarquillés. Ça n'était pas Madoka. C'était une jeune fille aux cheveux bleus, et aux yeux violets qu'elle tourna vers lui 'un air accusateur. Elle portait une robe qui devait dater du début du siècle dernier…Et elle était complètement trempée.

« - Tu es la fille du tableau ! Est-ce que ça va ? Tu es trempée ! »

Sans s'émouvoir du fait qu'elle était à moitié translucide, il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle pour vérifier son état de santé. Surprise, la jeune fille le regarda faire sans un mot. Elle bougeait doucement ses doigts dans l'eau de la fontaine.

« - Je vais bien, fit-elle d'une voix claire.

\- Oh… Oui, je suppose, répondit Masamune en se rendant compte de son erreur. J'imagine qu'en étant mort, on ne peut aller que bien… »

Sa phrase maladroite fit quelque peu sourire l'inconnue. Elle était pâle et trempée, amis ne semblait pas ressentir le vent qui aurait dût la geler sur place.

« - Comment tu t'appelle ?

\- Hikaru, sourit-elle en retirant ses doigts de la fontaine. Hikaru Hazama. Cette maison appartient à ma famille.

\- Vraiment ? Demanda Masamune en ouvrant grand les yeux. Mais tu dois être super vieille ! Euh… Désolé…

\- Ce n'est rien, fit-elle avec un éclat de rire. Je suis vieille, oui. Ça fait presque cent-cinquante ans que j'attends sur cette fontaine.

\- Cent cinquante ans… »

Elle regarda la maison d'un air nostalgique. Masamune se sentait triste pour elle. Attendre pendant un siècle et demi, assise au même endroit… ça devait être un calvaire.

« - Tu aurait vu la maison il y a un siècle. Elle était magnifique, soupira l'esprit. Resplendissante de vie, avec mes parents, nos domestiques… Nous avions même un chien.

\- Ça devait être bien.

\- Ça l'était, répondit-elle. C'était merveilleusement bien, même si ça n'a pas duré longtemps.

\- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

-Nous avons reçut la visite d'amis de mes parents, un soir d'hiver. Leur fils m'a emmené ici pour me faire sa demande en mariage, mais… »

Elle serra ses mains contre elle, l'air soudain lointain.

«- Il était stupide et faible. J'ai refusé de l'épouser, et il est entré dans une colère noire. Alors il m'a appuyé la tête dans la fontaine… »

Masamune avala sa salive. Il avait peur, tout d'un coup. C'était sûrement parce qu'Hikaru avait encore pali. Et elle ruisselait d'eau, à présent, comme si elle sortait juste de la fontaine. La fontaine…

Et puis ça le frappa et il se retourna lentement.

« - Il…

\- Oui ?

\- Il n'y avait pas d'eau dans la fontaine, tout à l'heure. »

Hikaru lui sourit. Tout d'un coup, quelque chose le projeta en avant et il heurta avec violence le banc en pierre. Avant qu'il ne pus crier ou reprendre sa respiration, quelque chose lui appuya fortement sur la tête pour la lui plonger dans l'eau glacée.

Terrorisé, il hurla et se débattit, amis c'était comme si tout un groupe pesait sur lui pour lui maintenir la tête sous l'eau. Le froid lui mordait la peau, comme s'ils étaient au milieu de l'hiver, et des points de couleur se mirent à danser devant ses yeux.

La première inspiration fut le paroxysme de son horreur. L'eau glaciale envahi ses poumons sans qu'il ne puisse lutter contre –il avait l'impression que sa tête, tout son corps allait exploser, et ça faisait tellement mal –et puis il n'y eu que le noir et le froid.

* * *

« -Tu n'a pas entendu quelque chose ? Demanda Madoka en relevant la tête.

-Le bruit d'eau ? Ça doit être Hikaru. Elle aime bien jouer dans la fontaine. »

La jeune fille ne demanda pas qui était Hikaru –de toute évidence un des amis fantomatiques de Yû. Elle avait découvert que le petit garçon aimait beaucoup parler, jouer, qu'il adorait embêter celui qu'il appelait « Yoyo », et enfin qu'il était né en 1952. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être en colère comme Kyoya. Peut être était-ce parce qu'il était là depuis plus longtemps ?

Ravis de s'être trouvé une camarade de jeu, l'esprit l'avait entraîné au deuxième étage, jusqu'à une chambre d'enfant doté d'une impressionnante quantité de jouets. Madoka s'était vaguement dit qu'ils n'avaient pas vu cette pièce en explorant la maison. Mais son nouvel ami l'avait tirée par la manche pour qu'elle vienne s'installer sur son épais tapis. Depuis, ils s'amusaient à construire un circuit pour un train en bois.

« - Depuis combien de temps tu es ici ? Demanda-t-elle alors que Yû connectait deux rails.

\- Oh, environ une soixantaine d'année. Je n'ai pas compté. Ça fini par devenir barbant.

\- Je comprends. Et tu n'a jamais essayé de partir ?

-Partir ? »

Il leva vers elle de grands yeux étonnés.

« -Pourquoi je voudrais partir ? J'ai mes amis, et puis mes jouets. Je ne m'ennuie pas tu sais !

\- Oh… Si tu le dit. »

Un peu surprise par la tenure de la conversation, elle fit lentement rouler une locomotive bleue. Elle ne comprenait pas la mise en garde de Kyoya. Si ce qui pouvait leur arriver de pire était de jouer avec un petit fantôme qui ne demandait que de l'affection, ça n'était pas très effrayant.

« - Dit moi, Yû, vous êtes combien ici ?

\- Nous ? On est cinq. Mais on ne se voit pas beaucoup. Enfin, certains. Hikaru viens presque jamais à l'intérieur, par exemple. Elle ne veut pas trop s'éloigner de la fontaine. J'ai toujours trouvé ça bizarre, mais les filles sont bizarres.

\- Cinq… Il y a Kyoya, Hikaru et toi, ça veut dire qu'il y a encore deux autres fantômes ici ?

\- Ouaip. Mais ça m'étonnerait que vous les croisiez ! Ils n'aiment pas trop les gens. Ça doit être à cause de la façon dont ils sont morts. »

* * *

« -Masamune met trop de temps, fit Ryuto en jetant un coup d'œil à la porte. C'est bizarre, non ?

-Un peu, avoua Ginga qui grignotait un paquet de biscuit. Mais pas tellement, en même temps. C'est Masamune. Il a dût trouver une pièce qu'on n'avait pas vu, et il a oublié de revenir. Ça lui arrive souvent.

\- Peut être… »

Le jeune garçon observa Tsubasa, allongé dans son sac de couchage. L'adolescent, fatigué de les écouter raconter n'importe quoi, avait préféré se coucher. Il était à présent immobile, les yeux fermés. Comment il pouvait dormir dans une situation pareille ?

« - Bon ! Fit Ryuto en se levant. Je vais aller fouiller un peu dans le débarra. On sait jamais, peut être que c'est un objet qui les retient ici.

-Bonne idée, approuva Ginga. Quand Masamune reviens, on viendra t'aider, ok ? »

Il leva le pouce en signe d'accord et sortit de la pièce. Après tout, il passait son temps à explorer de vieux bâtiments abandonnés, il n'allait pas avoir peur d'un manoir même pas décrépit ! Peut être même qu'il se trouverait un souvenir. Il avait toute une collection, maintenant.

Il grimpa au troisième et ouvrit le débarra, qui était dans l'état où ils l'avaient laissé. Il coinça sa lampe entre ses dents et se mit à fouiller, curieux de ce qu'il pourrait trouver.

Il tomba essentiellement sur de vieux vêtements, des livres qui tombaient en poussières, des meubles ou d'anciennes décorations… Le débarra de vielle maison par excellence. Il trouva enfin quelque chose d'intéressant en l'objet d'un ancien album photo.

Il eu une exclamation ravie et sortit du débarra pour avoir de la place. Il s'assit dans le couloir et ouvrit l'album avec curiosité. Les photos étaient visiblement vielles, en noir et blanc et de mauvaise qualité. Elles présentaient une famille, puis un groupe de jeunes qui souriaient dans différentes scènes de la vie quotidienne. Fasciné, Ryuto les regarda grandir au fils des photos jusqu'à la dernière de l'album, qui montrait un jeune homme aux cheveux long qui regardait par la fenêtre. Il était beau, réalisa le jeune homme. Malgré la mauvaise qualité de la photo, il pouvait remarquer le discret sourire de l'homme. Qui pouvait-il bien être ?

Délicatement, il sortit la photo de sa protection et la retourna. Une inscription à moitié effacée lui donna un élément de réponse. Dans une écriture fine et bouclée, était écrit « Dashan Wang, 1933 » en caractère japonais. En dessous était écrit quelques commentaires en langue chinoises, ce qui confirmait l'idée que « Wang » n'était pas un nom japonais.

« - Je me demande ce que tu es devenu, Dashan Wang… »

Il étudia la photo. Dashan était accoudé à une fenêtre, et il voyait la maison d'en face dans le reflet du carreau… S'il devinait bien, ça devait être la pièce fermée à clef ! Ragaillardi par cette découverte, il sauta sur ses pieds pour descendre au premier. Dashan était son nouveau mystère, et il comptait bien l'élucider !

Il arriva bien vite devant la mystérieuse porte. Pour la forme, il tenta à nouveau d'enclencher la poignée. Pas de résultat, mais qu'importe –il ne s'était jamais fait battre par une porte fermée ! Il sortit de sa poche son kit d'explorateur en herbe et s'appliqua à glisser deux morceaux de métal dans la serrure. Son frère prétendait que ça ne marchait que dans les films, mais cette technique avait déjà porté ses fruits dans nombreuses de ses explorations.

« - Allez, allez… »

Il eu une exclamation de victoire quand la porte céda enfin. Il rangea son kit, content de lui, et poussa la porte.

Il entra dans une chambre délabré. Nu sur le sommier, un vieux matelas était couvert de poussière. Une armoire à moitié démontée ornait un mur, et le carreau de la fenêtre était cassé. Le vent s'engouffra par le trou et lui arracha en frisson.

« - Ça caille, ici ! »

Il se frotta les bras et repris son exploration. L'armoire ne contenait pas grand-chose à part de vieilles taies d'oreiller moisies, mais le lit se révéla plus fructueux. Après avoir dépoussiéré un peu, Ryuto s'aperçut que ce qu'il avait prit pour un gros tas de poussière était enfaite une tâche sombre, d'un taille impressionnante, qui recouvrait presque l'entièreté du matelas. Il frissonna en avalant sa salive. Mais qu'est ce que c'était que ça ?

Un peu apeuré par l'ambiance étrange de la chambre, il secoua la tête pour se mettre les idées au clair. Personne ne lui avait sauté dessus pour le moment, fantôme ou pas fantôme… Il se baissa pour regarder sous le lit et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'un éclat métallique attira son attention. Il dut tendre le bras à l'extrême, mais réussit à attraper l'objet et à le tirer d'en dessous du lit.

Il poussa un cri d'horreur et tomba sur les fesses. Tombé sur le sol dans un bruit de métal assourdissant, le couteau de cuisine noir de sang séché lui renvoyait un éclat de la lune. Les jambes tremblantes, l'explorateur en herbe recula tant bien que mal, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende une porte claquer violement dans son dos.

Il se retourna pour voir la porte par laquelle il était entré hermétiquement fermée. Pris de panique, il se leva pour aller secouer la poignée de toutes ses forces.

« - HEY ! Cria-t-il en tambourinant sur le bois de toutes ses forces. LAISSEZ-MOI SORTIR ! AU SECOURS !

\- Ça ne sert à rien de crier. »

Ryuto se retourne, en larme, pour voir Dashan tranquillement adossé au mur. Il ressemblait en tout point au jeune homme de la photographie, mit à part les plaies béantes qui ornaient sa poitrine, et le sang répandu sur ses vêtements.

« - D-Dashan !

\- Personne ne va t'entendre, expliqua le chinois en ramassant le couteau, le visage inexpressif. Ça a été comme ça pour moi. »

Epouvanté, Ryuto jeta un œil au lit tâché. Le fantôme suivit son regard et hocha la tête.

« - Oui, c'est mon sang. Tout est à moi ici. C'ets pour ça que vous ne pouvez pas entrer dans cette pièce. Parce que tout ce qui y rentre est à moi, tu comprends ? »

Terrifié, les joues trempées de larmes, il secoua la tête.

« - Non, tu ne comprends pas… ce n'est pas grave. »

Il se dirigea à pas lent vers l'explorateur, qui se tassa contre la porte pour mettre le plus de distance entre lui et cette espèce de psychopathe.

« - Ne m'approche pas, couina-t-il en tombant assis en face de la porte.

\- C'est marrant. C'est ce que je lui disais, aussi. »

Il leva le bras, et Ryuto n'eu même pas le temps de supplier. La lame s'enfonça dans son bras, lui arrachant un hurlement. La douleur explosa et lui coupa le souffle, si bien que lorsqu'il sentit un deuxième coup de couteau s'enfoncer dans son épaule, il n'eu pas d'air pour crier. Il tenta de reprendre son souffle, mais des flashs blancs devant ses yeux l'empêchaient de faire quoi que se soit. Il sentit le métal s'enfoncer dans son ventre et lui déchirer les entrailles. La douleur le fit basculer et la dernière chose qu'il vit, ce fut son sang se répandant sur le plancher.

* * *

Yû posta un petit personnage à l'avant du train. Il avait l'air de bien s'amuser, et Madoka n'avait pas envie de le laisser. Ses mais pouvaient bien attendre quelques minutes de plus.

« - Quand tu dit qu'ils n'aiment pas les gens à cause de leurs morts, qu'est ce que tu veut dire ?

\- C'est parce que eux, ils ont été tués, babilla le petite garçon. Du coup, ils n'aiment pas les nouvelles personnes.

\- Kyoya aussi a été tué. Il est venu nous parler, pourtant. »

Yû haussa les épaules.

« - Kyoya, il est là depuis pas longtemps. Il a dût apparaître pour voir si vous n'étiez pas celui qu'il attend. Il a dût être en colère quand il c'est rendu compte que non. »

Madoka reposa la petite voiture qu'elle tentait d'accrocher sur une remorque. Songeuse, elle pensa à l'arrivée de Kyoya parmi eux. Il avait commencé per les traiter de losers… Et effectivement, il avait l'air en colère. Peut être y avait-il une explication autre que le dérangement de l'invocation.

« - Dit moi, Yû. Tu as déjà mentionné que Kyoya attendait quelqu'un, tout à l'heure. Tu sais qui c'est ?

\- Son frère, je crois, fit le garçonnet en haussant les épaules. Vu que sa famille a quitté la maison le lendemain de sa mort, il n'a pas pus le voir pour s'excuser.

\- S'excuser ?

\- Ouaip. Je n'ai pas been comprit, mais je crois qu'ils se sont disputé le soir de sa mort. Il lui a balancé des saloperies et il n'a jamais eu le temps de s'excuser.

\- C'est triste…

-Ouaip. Mais bon, il me l'a pas dit à moi, donc je ne suis pas sûr. Je l'ai entendu quand il en parlait à Nile.

* * *

« - Ce qu'on s'ennuie, soupira Ginga en ressortant le doigt de son nez. »

Ryuto était parti depuis une dizaine de minutes, mais pas de traces de Masamune à l'horizon. Pourtant, le jardin ne devait pas être si grand ! Il soupira pour la troisième fois en deux minutes et balança sa crotte de nez sur un des fauteuils. Il se redressa en faisant la moue. Tsubasa dormait, ses mais l'avait laissé tomber, elle était nulle cette soirée !

Qu'à cela ne tienne, il irait chercher Masamune tout seul.

Fier de sa décision, il sauta sur ses jambes et se dirigea vers les cuisines. Après tout, les cuisines étaient toujours le premier endroit où chercher ! Mais il eu beau tout retourné, pas de trace de Masamune.

Alors qu'il allait retourner dans le vestibule, un point de couleur attira son attention. Il se rapprocha de la fenêtre, et ouvrit grand les yeux devant ce qui s'offrait à sa vue. Sous un arbre, en face de la fenêtre, était assis un jeune homme qui n'avait rien à voir avec un japonais. Il avait le teint hâlé et des tatouages orange sur le visage. Ses cheveux étaient parsemés de bijoux dorés qui brillaient à la lumière de la lune. Il portait des habits d'un autre âge, et semblait absorbé par la contemplation de la lune.

Le rouquin fila vers les portes menant au jardin –Le fantôme –car s'en était un, il en était sûr- ne releva la tête que quand il fût près de lui. Ginga fut frappé de voir a quel point ses yeux étaient verts, et rien ne pouvait atténuer cette couleur, pas même la terre qui maculait les vêtements.

Le spectre pencha un peu la tête comme une question.

« - Ce n'est pas souvent qu'il y a des vivants, ici.

\- Ah… On est quelques uns, à l'intérieur… »

Un peu timide, il désigna le bâtiment du doigt. L'étranger hocha la tête, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« - C'est bien. C'est mieux que de rester tout seul.

\- Mais vous êtes plusieurs, non ? On a vu Kyoya… Enfin, il est venu nous faire peur quand on était dans le salon.

\- Voilà qui ne m'étonne pas de lui, rit doucement l'esprit. Il a toujours été le plus sang-chaud de nous tous… »

Il regarda ses ongles incrusté de terre comme s'il s'agissait d'une conversation banale entre deux vivants. So attitude calme déstabilisait un peu Ginga. Il était si différent de Kyoya…

« - Je m'appelle Ginga, fit-il après une seconde de silence.

\- Nile.

\- Nile… Est-ce que, mes mais et moi, on pourrait faire quelque chose pour vous aider ? »

L'esprit le regarda en haussant un sourcil élégant. Ginga rougit en ayant l'impression d'avoir dit une bêtise grosse comme lui. Mais Niles fini par sourire et secouer la tête.

« - Nous n'avons pas besoin d'être aidés. Chacun d'entre nous reste là par choix, tu sais ?

-Vraiment ? Demanda Ginga en écarquillant les yeux. Mais… Pourquoi ?

\- Ça dépend. Kyoya attend que son frère revienne. Hikaru veut garder la fontaine pour empêcher qu'elle soit détruite. Nous avons tous nos raisons. »

Il se décolla du tronc et commença à avancer sous les arbres. Ginga n'hésita pas pour le suivre, intrigué par cette histoire. Qui était Hikaru ? Il faudrait qu'il aille à la fontaine plus tard.

« - Et toi, Nile ? Pourquoi tu reste ? »

L'Égyptien ne répondit pas et s'approcha d'un énorme arbre, contre lequel il posa la main, avec un petit sourire.

« - Des choses et d'autres. J'attends de voir ce que vas devenir cet arbre, par exemple.

\- Cet arbre ? »

Il leva la tête pour observer le chêne. Il était très haut, et il ne pourrait certainement pas faire le tour du tronc avec ses bras. Mais à part ça, il n'avait rien de spécial.

« - Mon corps est dessous, précisa le mort en le voyant réfléchir.

\- Là-dessous ? Hoqueta Ginga en tournant la tête vers lui. Mais quel âge tu à ?

\- Je suis mort en 1850, répondit-il tranquillement. Mais l'arbre n'a qu'un siècle. Il a été planté longtemps après ma mort…

\- C'est impressionnant. »

Nile hocha la tête, paisible. Il promena sa main translucide sur l'écorce, comme habité par la nostalgie. A ce moment, il ressemblait à Kyoya et son air las. Ginga se demanda si tout les fantômes étaient destinés à être résignés et triste toute leur mort.

« - Comment tu es mort ? »

Il regretta d'avoir posé la question au moment où elle franchit ses lèvres. Niles tourna vers lui un regard froid qui le glaça jusqu'aux os. Evidement, il n'aurait pas dût demander ! Bredouillant, il s'apprêtait à s'excuser quand l'esprit leva une main pour l'arrêter.

« - Ne dit rien. »

Il se tût, inquiet d'avoir blessé son nouvel ami. Celui si se mit à marcher autours de l'arbre, les yeux songeurs.

« - Mes amis et moi, nous venions souvent jouer ici… c'était une cuvette, à l'époque, pleine d'argile. C'était facile de récupérer la terre, pour en faire des poteries… »

Silencieux, Ginga le suivit. De l'autre côté de l'arbre, il fut surpris de voir qu'un grand trou était creusé dans le sol. Au fond, de l'argile boueuse formait quelques petits monticules. Impossible que ce trou soit resté en était depuis deux cent ans !

« - C'était un trou un peu de ce style. Ils on tout fait pour que je ne puisse pas remonter, bien sûr. »

Peu rassuré par le discours de Nile, Ginga déglutit. Il avait peur de comprendre. Nile avait de la terre partout, et sous les ongles, comme s'il avait gratté la terre… Il sentit une goutte de sueur rouler sur sa tempe.

« - Tout ça pour une question d'honneur, soupira l'esprit. Parce que j'avais défié le maître de la maison… mais c'est nous maintenant, les maîtres. »

Il tourna brusquement la tête vers Ginga, le visage toujours aussi inexpressif.

« - Tu aurait dû écouter le maître quand il t'a dit de partir d'ici. »

Une force incroyable poussa Ginga dans le dos. Il hurla en basculant dans le trou, et atterrit violement trois mètres plus bas. Il sentit sa cheville se briser et se mit à sangloter sous la douleur. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, Nile le regardait du haut du trou.

« - Nile ! Aide-moi, pitié ! Je te promets qu'on va s'en aller, on va…

\- Ce n'est pas la peine. Il ne faut pas désobéir aux ordres, sinon on est punis. C'est comme ça.

\- NILE ! JE T'EN SUPPLIE !»

Indifférent aux cris de terreur du rouquin, Nile disparut de son champ de vision. Ginga sanglota de plus belle. Il tenta de se mette debout pour escalader les parois, mais sa cheville cassée et l'argile glissante le firent tomber aussitôt.

« -Pitié, murmura-t-il en se recroquevillant sur lui-même. »

Il entendit du bruit et releva la tête avec espoir. C'était peut être Masamune ! Il avait dût l'entendre crier ! Il pourrait prévenir ses amis et ils le sortiraient de là !

Une pelleté de terre atterrit à ses pieds avec un bruit mou. Il la regarda sans la voir, comme sous le choc. Il fallut au moins que trois de ses sœurs se soient écrasés sur lui pour qu'il réagisse.

« - NON ! NILE, ARRÊTE ! NE M'ENTERRE PAS, JE T'EN SUPPLIE ! NE FAIT PAS ÇA ! »

Comme s'il parlait au vide, la terre continua de remplir sa tombe. Il eu beau hurler et sangloter, personne ne vint à son secours. Son supplice dura ce qui lui semblait être des heures, et lorsqu'il eu finalement de la terre au dessus de la tête, il la sentit s'infiltrer dans son nez, sa bouche. Il sentit l'oxygène lui manquer, et tendit les bras dans un dernier geste de désespoir, espérant percer la glaise qui lui meurtrissait le corps. Mais ses doigts n'atteignirent pas la surface.

* * *

Tsubasa se réveilla avec l'impression qu'il neigeait dans la pièce. Il se redressa –la lampe à pétrole s'était éteinte, le laissant dans le noir. A tâtons, il chercha une lampe de poche près de lui. Lorsque la lumière blafarde illumina le salon, il se rendit compte qu'il était seul.

Tout ses amis avaient disparut, et il ne restait d'eux que leurs sacs, et un biscuit à moitié mangé.

« - Les gars ? Cria-t-il en promenant sa torche partout dans la pièce. Vous êtes où ?

\- Ils ne t'entendront pas. »

L'adolescent fit un bon et braqua sa lumière sur Kyoya, assis sur un fauteuil à quelques mètres de là. Le vivant tenta de faire ralentir son cœur –sans grand succès.

« - Qu'est ce que tu veut dire ?

-Ils sont avec les autres. Ils ne pourront pas t'entendre.

\- Les autres ? Donc il y a bien plusieurs fantômes ? »

Kyoya haussa les épaules. Il pencha la tête en arrière pour regarder le lustre qui scintillait doucement au dessus d'eux. Indécis, Tsubasa hésitait à partir à la recherche de ses amis. Est-ce qu'ils étaient seulement en sécurité avec ces revenants ?

« - Dit moi, Tsubasa… »

Il ramena sa lampe torche sur Kyoya, qui le regardait à présent de ses yeux fantomatiques.

« - Tu sais qui je suis.

\- Mon père est commissaire de police. Il a travaillé sur ton… ton affaire au début de sa carrière. Il m'a expliqué ce qui c'est passé. »

Le fantôme hocha la tête. Commissaire, hein ?

« - Tu sais ce qu'est devenu mon frère ?

\- Ton frère ? Ah, oui… Un petit frère, c'est ça ? Ka…

\- Kakeru.

\- Kakeru, oui. Non, je suis désolé. Mon père a juste dit qu'ils avaient déménagé dans une autre ville. »

Kyoya ferma les yeux, comme atteint par une douleur intense. Il laissa passer une seconde avant de les ouvrir à nouveau avec un sourire écœuré sur le visage.

« - Tu sais quels nt été mes derniers mots pour lui ? _Tu es vraiment le pire des frères._ Et puis pouf, je suis mort, et quand je suis revenu, la maison était vide.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, souffla Tsubasa.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison, cracha le spectre. C'est injuste ! J'aurais dût le revoir ! Il aurait dût revenir ! »

Sous les yeux de l'argenté, il semblait enrager de secondes en secondes. Prudent, celui-ci recula de quelques pas, au cas où il retournerait sa colère contre lui. En reculant, il se cogna contre un fauteuil qui bascula en un bruit d'enfer.

Il sursauta et Kyoya braqua ses yeux furieux sur lui.

« - TOI ! Rugit-il. TU N'A PAS LE DOIT DE PARTIR ! TU N'A PAS LE DOIT DE ME LAISSER AUSSI ! »

Il lui sauta au coup. Vivant et mort se retrouvèrent sur le sol. Tsubasa, cloué au sol par une force surhumaine, regarda l'adolescent fou de rage enrouler ses mains translucide autours de son coup.

« - IL M'A ABANDONNE ! ILS M'ONT TOUS ABANDONNE ICI ! JE NE LAISSERAIS PLUS PERONNE PARTIR, TU M'ENTENDS ? PLUS PERSONNE ! »

Avec horreur, Tsubasa sentit une pression sur sa gorge qui ne fit qu'augmenter avec les secondes. Il se mit rapidement à suffoquer, alors que le mort continuait de vociférer au dessus de lui, le regard fou. Bientôt, des points noirs envahirent sa vision, et il eu beau tenter de se débattre, rien ne semblait capable de déloger le fantôme de son torse.

« -… Kyo… arr… »

Il ne sembla pas l'entendre. Au bout d'une interminable minute d'agonie, un voile noir embruma la vision de l'adolescent, qui laissa retomber mollement sa main. Kyoya se tut.

* * *

« - Je devrais peut être retourner en bas, s'inquiéta Madoka. Ça fait un moment qu'on joue ensemble. Les autres vont s'inquiéter…

\- T'inquiète, Madoka ! Les autres ont dût aller les voir, maintenant !

\- Je croyais qu'ils n'allaient pas voir les vivants ? »

Le petit garçon haussa les épaules et repris son jeu. Après les trains, ils étaient passés à des figurines de chevaux. Il construisait actuellement une écurie à l'aide de petites briques de bois, en fredonnant une petite mélodie qui avait l'air d'être du français.

« - Tu parle français, Yû ?

\- Ma nourrice était française. Elle me chantait ça pour me rassurer quand j'avais peur. »

Elle hocha la tête avant de froncer les sourcils. Une comptine pour se rassurer –mais pourquoi Yû avait-il besoin de se rassurer, maintenant ? Elle n'était pas menaçante, il semblait bien s'entendre avec la plupart de ses colocataires spectraux…

« - Yû ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce. Qu'est ce qui te fait peur ? »

Le dos tourné à elle, le petit garçon ne répondit pas, et se contenta de continuer sa chansonnette, visiblement très occupé à construire son écurie. Inquiète, la jeune fille posa une main sur son épaule pour attirer son attention. Une étrange sensation la fit relever la main.

Elle était noire de suie.

Elle tourna la tête pour regarder par la fenêtre. Elle pouvait voir les barrières qui empêchaient l'entrée… Le deuxième étage. Pâle comme la mort, elle tourna à nouveau la tête vers Yû. Il ne chantait plus.

« -…Y-Yû ? Comment… comment tu es mort ? »

Le petit garçon posa lentement son jouet sur le sol. Madoka vit ses vêtements se recouvrir de suie, et recula, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

« - J'ai peur du noir, chuchota le petit fantôme sans se retourner. C'est pour ça que je laisse toujours la bougie allumée.

\- Non… »

Il se tourna lentement vers elle et elle ne pus retenir un cri d'horreur. Ses jambes cédèrent sous elle alors qu'elle découvrait la véritable apparence de son si gentil compagnon. Si le côté droit de son visage était simplement noir de suie, l'autre était un affreux amas de chair brûlée, calcinée. Elle pouvait voir son crâne à certains endroits. Ses vêtement étaient fondus, fusionnés avec la peau fragile détruite par les flammes. Son œil vert, auparavant si beau, n'était qu'une immonde zone fondue. Ses cheveux étaient brûlés par endroit et de la peau se détachait de son crâne.

« - C'était pas ma faute, bredouilla-t-il alors qu'une larme s'échappait de son œil valide. Je voulais juste un peu de lumière. »

Il s'avança vers elle et elle recula précipitamment, terrorisée. Derrière lui, l'écurie en bois prit brusquement feu.

« - C'EST PAS MA FAUTE ! »

Il disparut en une bouffée de flamme. Paniquée, Madoka se releva tant bien que mal et se précipita sur la porte pour l'ouvrir, mais rien à faire.

« - AU SECOUR ! Cria-t-elle désespérément. VENEZ M'AIDER ! RYUTO ! GINGA ! »

Seul le silence de la maison lui répondit. Un craquement la fit se retourner. La feu avait prit sur le lit, qui s'enflamma d'un coup en libérant une gerbe de chaleur dans sa direction. Elle cria et courut de l'autre côté de la chambre pour tenter d'ouvrir la fenêtre qui resta désespérément close.

« - Yû ! Je t'en supplie, ouvre moi, sanglota-t-elle en tapant contre la fenêtre. Je jouerais avec toi ! Je jouerais avec toi mais pitié, laisse-moi sortir ! »

La fumée noirâtre lui piqua les yeux et elle toussa en tombant sur le sol. La chaleur était telle qu'elle avait l'impression que ses vêtements étaient en train de fondre. Très vite, le manque d'oxygène la fit suffoquer et la pièce se mit à tourner autours d'elle, formant un paysage psychédélique de jaune, de rouge, de noir et de marron.

Elle sentit vaguement les premières flammes lécher ses chaussures, et puis il n'y eu plus rien.

* * *

 _« - Tu connais la légende du 213 Older Road ?_

 _\- La maison hantée ?_

 _\- Ouais ! Il parait que si tu y entre pour y passer la nuit, tu n'en ressort jamais !_

 _\- Et tu crois à ces conneries ?_

 _\- Ce n'est pas des conneries ! Y'a plein de gens qui ont vu des fantômes là bas !_

 _\- Oh pitié…_

 _\- Très bien ! Je te parie un mois d'argent de poche que tu n'es pas capable d'aller dormir là bas sans rentrer chez toi au milieu de la nuit en crevant de trouille !_

 _\- Tenu !_

* * *

 _ **Si j'ai tué votre personnage préféré, vous êtes autorisés à me lancer des pierres ~**_


End file.
